Something Which Is Indistinguishable
by nika0645
Summary: Dribble, drabble, droubble... to make a long story short, collection of texts with characters from 'Naruto'. Mostly seriously, although from time to time they will consist humour, too. Theme of the newest update: Madara and Mito. Translation from Polish.
1. Announcement

_**From translator:**_ This is the translation of _"To, co nieuchwytne"_ by _Niecierpliwa_, which can be found in Polish on this website (_s/9940670/1/To-co-nieuchwytne_). She has all copyrights for this story, with the exception of manga 'Naruto', which belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Today I want to present the first chapter of one of my favorite multi-chapter drabbles connected with 'Naruto'. Sadly I can't write it in the same amount of words as it is in original. In my opinion the author has a lot of talent with expressing so many things with so small amount of words (by the way I'd like to tell her a big THANK YOU for permission to translate it!). I hope that I will manage to translate it as beautifully as it is written in original :) I apologize for any language mistakes. Hope that you enjoy it!<p> 


	2. Something which is indistinguishable

_Something which is indistinguishable_

"Sharingan is extraordinary eyes." Itachi, rapt in reverie, looking somewhere far away, above all, often repeats that.

"They can perceive something which is indistinguishable." He sometimes adds enigmatically, his sight shines with red amidst darkness.

Sometimes, when he sees by chance his reflection in the surface of the water, Itachi desires to use on himself his strongest genjutsu.


	3. As I lie dying

_As I lie dying_

Konan woke up terrified, instantly sitting on the bed. She looked around her room, then sighed and again lay down. Recently she had the same dream, she continuously dreamed about that day, about blood rain, about a taste of cold steel, about wet, unpleasantly cold ground…

Konan often dreamt about her death.


	4. A long-wished return

_A long-wished return_

A house seemed to be strangely empty. There was silence everywhere, which at present, instead of becalming, was only upsetting. Tsunade walked through the room and kindled a light and then slumped into a bed. She glanced at the photo of her former team and smiled grimly.

"When you come back…" Her voice broke, but she continued. "I will give you a chance."

* * *

><p>A forest seemed to be strangely empty. There was silence everywhere, which at present, instead of becalming, was only upsetting. Jiraya dipped into the forest, disregarding branches which were bothering him. Morning was coming. He had a little time. He looked backward, towards Konoha.<p>

"When I come back…" His voice was adamant. "I will finally ask you for a real date."


	5. Green eyes

_Green eyes_

First thing, which was noticed about her by Gaara during his stay in Konoha, were eyes. Green, but not similar to spring grass or leaves; that shade was different, unique. Her gaze didn't contain hatred or bloodlust like Sasuke's or at one time his gaze. It wasn't full of joy like in Naruto's case or intelligence at Shikamaru's, too. Her eyes were Gaara's puzzle, which he wanted to solve, a mixture of every feeling and emotion which she carried for years.

Therefore, when he was coming back to Suna, he couldn't focus on the conversation between Temari and Kankurou.

His thoughts were preoccupied by green eyes.


	6. A secret of Mangekyou Sharingan

_A secret of Mangekyou Sharingan_

Madara glanced at his sleepy reflection in the mirror and smiled with satisfaction. His hair was great as usual.

Hashirama was jealous – an Uchiha was sure about that, because every time a Hokage noticed his friend he sent him a glare full of jaundice. Madara often saw how Senju stealthily put gel in hair, sometimes even tried some strange little-known jutsus. In the end, from time to time, he asked Uchiha about his secret of an ideal hair which looks great during each kind of weather and, above all, doesn't cover face during gale. He repeated that it would significantly improve his mobility during battles.

"Let us not fool ourselves, my friend, these damned tangles are always falling into my eyes during battles! I would be happy to cut them, but Mito… she likes men with long hair."

In that moment Madara tried not to burst out laughing, which was difficult considering the topic of conversation. However, he didn't give that away. Hashirama surely was lively swearing for a long time because of that.

Uchiha shook his head at the mention of those memories and once again looked behind. Yes, he looked divine. As always. No wonder why Mito was always glancing at him with adoration whenever he wasn't looking in her direction.

"As it can be seen, Mangekyou Sharingan gives not only new mighty power." He murmured smugly. "It affects hair, too."


	7. Who doesn't have the courage to dreams

_Who doesn't have the courage to dreams, will be the one without a strength to fight_

"I will become a god and be the one who will cause the peace!" Exclaimed Yahiko when together with Konan he came across a large number of corpses. He shut his eyes, angry but a while later he smiled and added:

"When I will reinstate the peace, finally everything will be alright."

Konan smiled sadly at that memory and went to help Pain with preparations to capture the Nine Tails.


	8. Fautless tactics

_Fautless tactics_

Shikamaru was in the tight corner. Temari was standing in front of him and saying goodbye, wishing him to have a good safe journey to the Leaf.

The young Nara during his way to Sand's gates made up at least fifty possible scenarios of their conversation. He arranged that moment… sweet awaited moment, their first and, hopefully, not the only one kiss. His tactics seemed to be perfect.

Until now. Because now Shikamaru was staring at Temari's beautiful eyes, cursing inwardly that he hadn't noticed their wonderful color and shape before. _It's all because of these damned hormones. _He thought mournfully.

Temari seemed to be slightly distressed by the boy's behavior. Nara generally, despite of being a lazy-bones, had his head screwed on the right place and could make a simple sentence. So why was he strangely staring at her instead of parting like any civilized human would do?

"Are you sick?" She asked finally when another seconds went by and Shikamaru was still quiet. Nara looked down. Now Temari really started to get worry. She came closer.

Shikamaru saw how the distance between them was lessening. What should he do now? Somehow he couldn't think about any scenario.

_Damn it, so troublesome!_

By the time the girl managed to react Shikamaru did the distance and quickly kissed her. He glanced at Temari with slightly glowing cheeks and then, rubbing the back of his head, he replied:

"Eh, so that… thank you for your hospitality. See you."

He left quickly, not waiting for kunoichi's reaction. He looked behind only when he was far away. She was still standing there with hand on her mouth.

Shikamaru smiled. Even when during the next visit he would catch it in the neck, the kiss was worth it.


	9. The absurdity of the world

_The absurdity of the world in front of Hozuki Suigetsu's eyes_

Suigetsu couldn't believe it. No, he didn't want to believe it. It defied all logic and common sense. In front of him stood Kabuto. And, instead of killing everybody or at least trying to fight, he was healing Sasuke. Absolutely converted.

Hozuki was sick of it. Firstly, Sasuke all of a sudden says that he joins the war, secondly that amoral reptile Orochimaru decides to help Kage and now THAT. Can nobody in this whole world be simply evil?

'Maybe Madara will convert, too.' Thought Suigetsu and wanted to genuinely laugh at the absurdity of this statement. Unfortunately, something didn't allow him to do that.


	10. The price of peace

_The price of peace_

As always there's sunny in Konoha. Children are blithely playing, laughing and chasing each other. Mothers are pushing prams and strolling around the village, while shinobi and kunoichi are heading out to missions without any fear. Hokage visits Academy to tell students about the most important values.

Somewhere far beyond Itachi Uchiha tries to shake off nightmares.


	11. The first victory

_The first victory_

Sand grains were swirling in the wind. Once more Shukaku wanted to take control of his jinchuuriki, but Gaara was fighting him off. The boy was kneeling amongst torrid sun and tons of sand, breathing hard. His head was in his hands. The wind was getting more and more gusty, the sand ferociously circulated above, got into eyes.

Finally, after few minutes, which felt for Gaara like an eternity, the demon gave up. The sand fell on the ground, the wind became a bit calmer. Boy's face was adorned by a small, full of satisfaction smile.

'This is it!' He thought. 'Finally I managed to completely defy Shukaku!'

Gaara slowly set off towards the village, inwardly thanking Naruto for showing him a new, better way.


	12. The best consolation

_The best consolation_

„You did really well, Tenten." Lee and Gai-sensei told her warmly. She only murmured something and bent her head.

Neji didn't understand that. Since the beginning everybody knew that she would loss – the wind is stronger than kunai; however, they cheered her on.

'No matter how much she trains, she won't defeat Temari.'

Neji looked at Tenten – she would never defeat Temari, but it didn't mean that she can't outrun the others.

"When eliminations come to an end, you could help me with training." He said simply, firmly believing in his upcoming victory.

Tenten smiled and nodded. Neji's words cheered her more than Gai-sensei and Lee's declarations.


	13. A short essay about giving names

_**Warning: This drabble contains spoilers about end of 'Naruto'!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>From author: <strong>_Ending doesn't satisfy me, but at this stage of manga nothing could make me happy. I wrote this drabble as a result of thinking about new generation's names. I wonder if it is only me who thinks that 'Bolt' and 'Salada' are irrational?

* * *

><p><em><strong>From translator: <strong>_I only want to wish you Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><em>A short essay about giving names<em>

Sasuke Uchiha sat together with Naruto in one of the pubs nearby Konoha. They were drinking another glass of sake.

"Sakura-chan told you that I'll be a father?" Slurred Uzumaki.

"Yeah, dobe, you asked seven times about that."

"Ya know that you'll be a father, too? Sasuke?"

Uchiha, despite his drunken state, rolled his eyes.

"These bolts are really cool." Said Naruto to himself and closed his eyes. "I'll name my son Bolt."

Sasuke laughed loudly and bent towards his friend, joking.

"In that case I'll name my daughter Salada!"

* * *

><p>Later, so much later, Sakura still didn't know how to explain to Salada the history of her name – in a way it wouldn't sound stupid.<p> 


	14. To be remembered

_To be remembered_

Mito doesn't think about Madara. Uchiha was written off village's life and thoughts forever. Everybody, even Hashirama, wanted to forget about his existence.

Only a monument remains – memento about proud Uchiha's spectacular defeat. Mito doesn't like to look at it.

No one in Konoha seems to remember that few months ago Madara calmly walked around the village. Mito feigns that she has forgotten, too. Everyone expects that.

Only when she prepares for sleep she unwittingly feels sorry for Uchiha. Madara had done everything to be remembered. However, everybody hides proofs of his existence.

The only keepsake is his failure's monument. Sad ending for the proudest human Mito has ever met.


End file.
